


It's Not a Weakness

by CarnivalofBrokenDolls (yourrhinestoneeyes)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Ed is still an ice statue, Fluff, M/M, Oswald deserves to be loved, Post Season 3, Victor also deserves love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrhinestoneeyes/pseuds/CarnivalofBrokenDolls
Summary: Oswald can't shake the feeling that maybe love isn't always a weakness.





	It's Not a Weakness

Oswald was willing to look past the frigid temperatures of the freezer room where Ed was being kept, which also happened to be the room that Victor Fries was taking up residence in. Except that Victor had gone out with Bridgit and Ivy to do a check on how the new Lounge was coming along. Oswald knew they would have to have it set up in a way that Ed’s icy prison would not melt and set it up in a way so that Victor could have at least a few spaces where he wouldn’t need his custom-made suit. So, he knew he was safe to come and visit Ed without anybody finding him.

He pulled his fur coat tighter around himself, despite the thick black gloves he was wearing he still felt cold, but not as cold as Ed must be. 

Oswald smile sadly at him, he tilted his head to the side as he studied him in his enclosure. There was something poetic in it, the moment Oswald had seen that beautiful butterfly trapped within the block of ice he had begun to plan what he could do with Ed. Do something more creative than putting a bullet in that beautiful head of his or stabbing him through his unfeeling heart. 

He touched his fingers to the ice feeling its coldness, he could still remember how warm Ed’s touch used to be. Those arms wrapped around him holding him close time and time again. Oswald had loved him so deeply, he still loved him, and he was not sorry for those feelings. He would hold onto that love for Ed, it would stay with him until the day he died. Ed would make the perfect attraction for the club, he would finally receive the notoriety he seemed so obsessed with achieving. Oswald knew the love of his life would attract quite a crowd once they had him placed in his final place of rest.

“I’m always going to love you, I accepted that you would never want me back. I accepted that the day you ran off after I told you how I feel, I suppose I made a few mistakes of my own, but you never needed to be so crude.”

Each insult and comment from Ed had hurt so much, worse than anything else he had ever experienced. There was something just so awful about being hurt by someone you loved. The same man who had sat with him and told him with adoration in his eyes that he would do anything for him was the same man who put a bullet in his gut and shoved him into the river. It caused a pain in his chest, he loathed himself for allowing it to get this far and to end in such a way.

“Do you think you ever would have loved me back?”

If there hadn’t been a girl between them, if Oswald hadn’t paid Gabe to kill her. What could have happened between them, he felt that Ed maybe never cared at all. He felt that possibly it was all a ruse to gain Oswald’s trust and to be at his side, but he knew the truth. It had never been anything like that, Ed had cared for him at one time.

He got so caught up in looking at Ed that he hardly reacted when he heard the metal door that lead to the ice room slide open then click shut. He knew more than probably that it was Victor, they had been through this situation a time or two so he felt minimal embarrassment about being found in there alone.

Oswald continued to caress the ice, it felt smooth beneath his touch. Ed was so close yet so far from him, he knew if he had the chance though that he would have his hands around Oswald’s neck choking the life from him.

Arms wrapped around his waist, cold on top of cold as he looked down at the bare pale arms securely holding him. Victor’s hands were over his stomach and even through the layers of clothes he could feel the cold of his touch. He felt the cold breath against his cheek when the older man rested his chin on his shoulder, glowing blue eyes looking from Oswald’s face then towards the enclosure holding Nygma.

“How long have you been in here?” He asked curiously, he gave the smaller man a slight squeeze.

Oswald smiled and leaned back against his body, he placed his hands over Victor’s forearms his fingers lightly stroking over his skin.

“Not too long”

“Liar, you’re freezing cold, and I can feel you shaking.”

“Well it doesn’t help that I have a man with the core body temperature of the Antarctic wrapped around me.” Oswald teased.

Victor pressed a kiss against his cheek making him shiver again.

“He put you through a lot.”

“Yes, he did.”

“It’s not good for you to be in here. I can take you to your room, you can get warmed up. I have about three hours I can walk through the house without my suit, three hours and thirty minutes if I really feel like pushing my luck there.”

Oswald knew he meant it wasn’t good for him to be in there in more than one way. He felt like telling him that it was fine and that he truly didn’t need the company, but being held was nice. He wasn’t exactly in the mood for fucking up another potential….Something.

“You don’t have to.”

“Thing is, that I want to. No reason to isolate yourself just because some asshole couldn’t appreciate you.”

Oswald felt strange looking up at Ed while Victor was holding him. He let out a sigh before turning around in his arms so he could more properly look at him. He wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck and pressed himself up against him ignoring the freezing cold that he felt.

“You sounded almost jealous, Mr. Fries.”

Victor placed his hands on his hips, fingers stroking over the soft faux fur.

“Perhaps I am, just the tiniest bit.”

Oswald leaned up pressing his lips to his kissing him gently, almost lovingly. Victor moved a hand to the back of his head tangling his fingers in his soft black hair. There was something warming in the kiss despite the violent cold of Victor’s lips, something about it caused his heart to beat just a bit faster, and for that he hated himself. Oswald broke away from the kiss and removed him from the older man’s embrace.

“Maybe we should go upstairs, before I freeze to death.”

He exited the freezer room with Victor in tow. 

He couldn’t quite imagine what it felt like for Victor to be away from the sanctuary of his room or out of the suit that basically kept his heart from stopping, but the more times he left when it was just the two of them home alone then the more normal this all seemed to be.

Oswald began ridding himself of his coat, jacket, boots, and other layers of clothing once they were in his room. Victor seated himself on the edge of the bed, Oswald noticed him looking at him and watching him, but always quickly turning his head away when the smaller man caught him staring. Oswald couldn’t help but smirk to himself. He approached Victor, he placed his hands upon his shoulders touching his now bare fingers against his skin. Even with his nearly blue hue he could see the freckles on his skin, he leaned down pressing a gentle kiss against his shoulder.

Victor placed his hands on his hips, he pulled Oswald to him. The younger man moved onto his lap straddling him, he kissed along the side of his neck then along his jawline as his hands roamed over Victor’s broad chest. If he left his hand against his chest long enough he could just feel his heart beating, feel that life to him. Oswald pressed his lips against his kissing him hard, he bit and nipped at his bottom lip. He let out a gasp when Victor shoved him back onto the bed and moved on top of him, he took hold of Oswald’s wrists pinning his arms above his head against the bed. He stared down at him with vibrant almost chemically blue eyes, a smirk playing on his lips. Oswald couldn’t help, but stare up at him and admire him.

“You have the most beautiful eyes.”

Oswald felt stupid once the compliment left his mouth, Victor let out a laugh, and Oswald glared at him in return.

“Is that funny?”

“A little funny,” he said as he released his hold on his wrists.

“I just didn’t see you as the type to hand out compliments like that.”

Oswald placed a hand against his cheek. 

“There are many things about you I could compliment.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” Oswald replied as he leaned up to kiss him. He moved his hand to Victor’s soft white hair, his fingers massaging against his scalp. 

Victor allowed for Oswald to push him back onto the bed, Oswald straddled his lap, hands placed upon his chest as he smiled down at him.

“You’re quite incredible looking, I like your freckles.” 

He leaned down kissing against his chest and along his collar bones.

“Should have seen me before this happened, actually maybe not. I’m not sure I would have been your type.” 

Oswald moved back to his lips kissing him sweetly.

“If we can find a way to fix this then you’ll be your old self again and I have a feeling you’ll be absolutely handsome.”

Victor trailed his fingers up and down along the younger man’s back, each chilling touch of his fingers sending shivers down Oswald’s spine.

“Still going to want me around?”

“Of course I will, why wouldn’t I?”

“I just don’t think I’ll have the same sort of uses then, I doubt you’ll be wanting me to move into your room.”

Oswald took his face in his hands, he kissed him deeply.

“I want you, if this was solely about how useful you could be to me then I would have sent you packing after you froze Ed. I want you to stay and when we finally find a way to fix this then I want you to continue to stay, if you want to of course.”

There was that feeling again, the one he swore he would only have with Ed, and that was where it was supposed to die. His heart was supposed to be frozen along with the man downstairs in the freezer. He felt like a complete fool, two months later, and he was already repeating his old mistakes. 

“I want to stay, I don’t think you should be here all by yourself.”

“I have Ivy”

“You know what I mean.”

Oswald removed himself from Victor’s lap, he moved to the other side of the bed settling himself on the edge, his legs dangling over the side of the bed. He stared down at the floor and tried not to think too hard about how awkward he had just made things.

Victor was soon kneeling behind him, he wrapped his arms around his middle and pressed against his back. Oswald gasped at the sudden cold feeling, he shivered, and Victor apologized despite the fact there wasn’t a whole lot he could do about his body temperature. 

“Did I say something wrong?”

“No, no you didn’t.” He whispered in reply.

Victor nuzzled against his neck, his lips grazing over his skin.

“Does it have to do with Nygma?”

“A little bit, not quite. There’s something I feel like I should tell you, but I’m terrified of what will happen once I say it.”

Love felt like such a weakness. He felt vulnerable, he felt already like he was laying himself open to be physically and emotionally hurt again. He wasn’t sure if he could handle it again, handle that hurt and that betrayal a second time. What if Victor was using him, what if there was no loyalty and he just one day turned? He was in Oswald’s bed so many times, he had so many opportunities to hurt him or kill him.

“Give it a try, I have a feeling it won’t go the way you’re thinking it will.”

Oswald released a shaky breath, he placed his hand over Victor’s.

“Victor, I….Victor, I love you.”

He wanted to pull away from him and just leave the room, but Victor tightened his grip on him holding him closely. Each second of silence felt like a knife in his heart, the same stabbing he’d had with Ed for days and weeks.

“I love you too”

The words sounded so simple and as if they had been said a hundred times before. 

“You do?”

The older man laughed, “Yes I do, I love you. Stop sounding so surprised by that.”

“I’m sorry it’s just, I didn’t think that you would feel that way.”

“We’ve both been through a lot of pain and loss, I think we both deserve something good for a change.”

Oswald smiled, he traced his fingers along Victor’s cold skin.

“Remember how before you nearly drove an ice pick into my throat?”

Victor kissed the top of his head.

“Funny how things change, helps I found out you aren’t a complete asshole.”

“So, I take that as a sign that you really do plan on staying for the long run?”

“I’m not going anywhere, I promise.”

It was the first time he genuinely believed somebody when they promised not to leave.


End file.
